Kedamono Ender
Kedamono Ender is a Cipher Pol Agent from the special operations organization Cipher Pol Zero. He ate the Kon Kon no Mi. He is also Kedamono Jeran's father. Appearance Being the father of Jeran, Ender greatly resembled him, or vice versa if one wanted to be technical. He has brown hair that he keeps short and neat, combing it back to give him a professional look while in his garb as a Cipher Pol Agent, but when he lives his life as a carpenter, he generally keeps it messy and disheveled or ends up making it that way inadvertently while working. He is five foot eight inches tall, being dwarfed by his son, and is in relatively good shape for his age, having an average build and firm muscles due to his profession as a carpenter. Like all Cipher Pol Agents, he wears the typical black suit with a fancy looking white tie. When he is in public, Ender returns to the attire of a carpenter, wearing a pair of blue jean overalls, a raggedy work shirt that is either white or red in color along with a pair of work boots and his trusty tool belt fastened around his waist. Personality While Ender is normally a very calm and intelligent individual, he has a bit of a temper and strict attitude towards Jeran's lifestyle, thinking he should just live a normal life and be a carpenter with an honest job like he apparently was. He can be quite stubborn and narrow minded, especially due to his age and his dislike for pirates and other wrong-doers, but he will be willing to accept certain things over time. As a Cipher Pol Agent, Ender is a ruthless fighter, attacking his enemies viciously and dealing the finishing blow quickly as not to prolong the fight. He seems to show little emotion during a battle even when his son is trying to kill him. His reasoning for doing things is because it was his mission. Relationships Family Kedamono Jeran Kedamono Jeran is Ender's rebellious son, who six years prior to the current storyline, ended up eating a Devil Fruit by mistake and was branded by pirates. He soon left home to follow in the footsteps of his long lost wife, Natsume, to apparently pursue the life of a pirate or some other lowly criminal. Despite his strict nature towards his son, Ender loves him dearly and had hoped he would live a calm life. Ender had always said he wanted Jeran to be a carpenter, but he was actually raising him to be his successor in Cipher Pol Zero. Other Ender's wife left home at a young age, leaving him to take care of their son while she pursued a life of piracy. He never agreed with her lifestyle and the two of them had constantly conflicting views, but she was never aware of his affiliation with the World Government. To this day, she is supposedly still alive with a large bounty of image:Bsymbol.gif300,000,000 on her head. Partner Kotoki Ender's partner in Cipher Pol Zero is Kotoki, a little girl much younger than him that has a playful personality despite being around ten years old. She carries a childish demeanor and Ender looks on her like a father would his daughter, so he takes good care of her and the two of them work well together, completing any and all missions assigned to them by Marek without much issue. Abilities Ender is the third ranked agent of Cipher Pol Zero, giving him authority of those beneath him and showing his immense and inhuman strength. With a Douriki of 3,280, he is almost as strong as Rob Lucci and stronger than the rest of the original Cipher Pol 9. He is a master of Rokushiki and was supposedly one of the fastest members to have it mastered, as opposed to Nadeisco, who took the longest. When he poses as a normal carpenter on Parm, Ender fights with tremendous strength and proficiency using a sledgehammer. He will still use it as a Cipher Pol agent, but not very often. Sledgehammer Abilities *'Tsuchi Gekishin (Hammer Severe Quake)': Using his sledgehammer, Ender slams it into the ground and creates a shockwave, knocking up rocks and debris as well to pelt the opponent. Rokushiki Arts *'Shigan Kugi (Finger Gun Nail)': Ender will quickly pierce the enemies arms, legs, chest, and stomach. The imprint of the blood is circular and flattened out, appearing as a nail driven into the flesh. At the same time, the blood remains stagnant and does not flow out as it should. *'Rankyaku Nejimawashi (Storm Leg Screwdriver)': While in midair, Ender will kick his leg in a simple sweeping motion or up in a straight line, sending out a spiraling beam of energy that tears into the opponent like a drill. Devil Fruit Ender ate the Kon Kon no Mi. It is a Paramecia-type Fruit that allows him to take over the spirit of another person, having full control over their actions and the powers that they have. History At some unknown point in time, Ender met Natsume and had a romantic relationship with her that resulted in them getting married. It was also during this period that he joined the Cipher Pol Zero under Marek. Nineteen years prior to the current storyline, Natsume gave birth to their first son and left to pursue her life as a pirate, though Ender did not agree with her in the slightest. Homecoming Ender was present during the Cipher Pol Zero meeting in Mock Town, getting his orders in order to go to Parm and capture or execute the Straw Hat Pirates and bring his son in. He traveled there with his partner Kotoki in order to await their arrival. When his son finally arrived, he attempted to attack him and "beat some sense" into him, even if it meant killing him to stop his life of piracy. Ender was warded off by Luffy in order to protect his nakama, stating that if Jeran made up his mind, he should let him live his own life. Ender supposedly gave up and trusted that Luffy would take care of his son, but it was merely a facade to lull them into a false sense of security. When Kotoki spotted Nadeisco approaching the shore, Ender saw him shortly after and went to confront him, saying that he would kill him if he interfered with the mission. Nadeisco was cocky, stating that Ender had an image to keep up and he would not be able to fight at full strength, so he had an advantage and chance to kill him. Their fight began when Nadeisco rushed in to attack. Ender tried valiantly to fight off Nadeisco, but he was unable to best him in combat. It was not because he was unskilled compared to him, but because he couldn't reveal his true powers for fear of blowing his cover to his son too early. When he was about to contemplate using his true strength, Luffy stepped in and fought Nadeisco in his place. The Shadow of Ender Kedamono After Nadeisco was beaten at the hands of Luffy, Ender stepped in and showed his true nature by knocking Luffy out with a Rankyaku. He then turned to his son with Kotoki at his side and offered him one opportunity to join the World Government in the name of "justice" or else he would have to kill him. This caused Jeran to fly in a rage and attack him. Jeran fought hard against Ender, but it proved futile against his powerful Rokushiki arts. When Ender almost killed Jeran, he used his Devil Fruit abilities in order to take over his body, forcing him into battle with Zoro. He did not expect him to fight his own nakama, but Zoro fought Jeran with ferocity that surprised Ender. Night soon began to fall and Ender experienced a strange sensation within Jeran's spirit. He was faced with a demonic wolf being that called itself Tsukuyomi. It said that Ender had gotten to close to another Devil Fruit while he possessed one and the spirit within "came out to play." Ender was forcibly removed from Jeran's body and nearly killed by the wolves newfound strength. He tried to continue fighting, scoring a blow to the back of Jeran's head with his sledgehammer and supposedly killing him, but Luffy jumped into the fight and started to beat him up for attacking his nakama again. The short fight between Luffy and Ender ended quickly when Jeran rose to his feet, fully possessed by Tsukuyomi and ravaging Ender's body to the point he was on the brink of death. In the end, he was healed by Nadeisco and left to suffer from his defeat. The riot of townspeople brought out by Kotoki chased off the Straw Hat Pirates. Defeat and "Death" Ender told Kotoki that as far as they were concerned, he had died on Parm that day. She tearfully accepted his resignation and left him alone on the island. In the end, it was revealed that Ender gave up on trying to sway his son by means of the World Government, knowing that he would not give up his life as a pirate just because of his interference. Major Battles *vs. Nadeisco *vs. Kedamono Jeran *vs. Monkey D. Luffy Trivia *The character Ender Kedamono, and this article were both created via a tandem effort by Subrosian and AzureFang. Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Rokushiki users Category:Villains Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Cipher Pol Agents Category:Characters Category:AzureFang Category:West Blue Characters Category:Assassins